The Marauders Era
by misssoulsilver
Summary: We've all heard about Harry Potter. The Chosen One. The Boy Who Lived. Basically, the Hero of the Wizarding World. But what about his parents? How did they meet? What were they like? I hope we find out in this story...


James Potter had a dream - a girl with dark red hair running in a lush green forest. He ran after her, not ever really being able to catch up to her. When he did, he woke up.

It took him a while to remember that this was the day he would board a train to Hogwarts. When he did, his mother walked in and smiled sweetly at him, saying that it is time to get up. When he'd finally finished getting ready, he went down to eat breakfast with his parents.

During the meal, he'd dropped two pancakes on his clothing, and had to change, leaving him in a foul mood. With that, the Potters' finally started on their way to King's Cross station.

Once on the train, James Potter took a seat in a compartment. A bit later, he was joined by a boy with curly black hair and charming grey eyes.

"Hello, may I sit here? You're the only one that looks normal," the boy said, grinning.  
"Sure," James replied, grinning back. He was still in a bit of a foul mood though.  
"I'm Sirius Black," said the boy.  
"Nice to meet you, mate, I'm James Potter," he said.

A frown danced on Sirius's face.

"Aren't the Potters' pure blooded?" he said.  
"Yeah, we are," replied James, slightly surprised, then something clicked. "Aren't the Blacks' pure blooded too?" he asked

Sirius grimaced, but said "Yes," firmly, and, "I'm going to be in Gryffindor."

It was James' turn to be shocked.

"But… the rest of your family is in Slytherin!" He said.  
Sirius thought for a bit, then said "I guess I'll just be the first Gryffindor," he shrugged.  
"I'll be in Gryffindor too," James said proudly, striking a pose.

Sirius started to laugh, and James tried to keep a straight face but burst out laughing a heartbeat later.

When they finally stopped laughing, two people came in - a greasy haired boy already dressed in his Hogwarts robes, and a dark red haired girl with almond shaped, brilliant green eyes. The girl from his dream.

"May we sit here?" the girl asked. James was so stunned that he just stared at her and let Sirius answer.  
"Sure." said Sirius.

The girl sent a brilliant smile in their direction, and James blushed. Sirius looked at him funny, like "are you serious?". James looked at him pointedly and then looked away, staring at the ground.

They introduced themselves.

"I'm Lily Evans," said the girl, "and this is Severus Snape," The boy nodded in recognition. "May I ask who you are?"  
Noticing that his friend was going to stammer, Sirius replied, "I'm Sirius Black. This cool kid next to me is James Potter."  
"Y-yeah I'm - I'm cool," said James, turning red at his own stammer. Lily noticed this and nodded, not wanting to embarrass him.

They turned back to their own friends, Sirius conversing with James, and Lily with Severus.

"Yeah, very cool, James, very cool," Sirius said quietly.  
"Th-that's me… Cool James…" replied James awkwardly.

Sirius shook his head in disappointment, and to save James from further embarrassment, he changed the conversation. However, they stopped when they heard the other two talking about which Hogwarts house they'd be in, and looked out the window, pretending to look at the scenery.

"You'd better be in Slytherin," said Severus.

James and Sirius looked around at the word.

"Slytherin?" said James, "Who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" he asked Sirius.  
"You bet, although my parents would be so proud," he replied.  
"Gryffindor is better," said James, dismissing the subject.

Snape made a small, disparaging noise. James turned on him.

"Got a problem with that?"  
"No," said Snape, though his slight sneer said otherwise. "If you'd rather be brawny than brainy - "  
"Where're you hoping to go, seeing as you're neither?" interjected Sirius.

James roared with laughter. Lily sat up, rather flushed, and looked from James to Sirius in dislike.

"Come on, Severus, let's find another compartment."  
"Oooooo…" James and Sirius imitatated her lofty voice; James tried to trip Snape as he passed.  
"See ya, Snivellus!" James called, as the compartment door slammed. He looked at Sirius.

"Mate, I think you really messed up getting on her good side," said Sirius, very seriously.  
"I couldn't help it!" replied James, his bad mood coming back. What a terrible day.

Hogwarts was approaching. They changed into their robes, and then - then it was time to get off the train, and finally enter a most magical school.

They got into Hogwarts, then lined up to get sorted.

"Black, Sirius!" called Professor Mcgonagall, a stern looking witch.

Sirius walked forward confidently and sat on a stool. Professor Mcgonagall placed the Sorting Hat on his head.

Almost immediately, the Sorting Hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" and the Gryffindor table clapped and cheered.

A bit later, "Evans, Lily" was called. The Sorting hat was barely on her head when it called "GRYFFINDOR!". Again, the table clapped and cheered. A few more students were Sorted then -

"Potter, James!"

James, slightly nervous, walked forward and sat on the stool.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

James grinned, relieved. Maybe the day isn't so bad after all.


End file.
